


All I ever need

by RealYutaChan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealYutaChan/pseuds/RealYutaChan
Summary: Nct thought Mark is a bottom.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	All I ever need

**Author's Note:**

> Hi , this is for those who prefer a Top Mark Lee. I'm seriously been thinking about this concept for while now and I posted half of this but decided to delete it lol so I reposted my complete work. I got swapped up with work and I can't think more than what you will read here. Been struggling since day 1- of March and still struggling 🙃  
> Anyways hope you enjoy reading this again.
> 
> Scream at me on Twitter @RealYutaChan

"I bet Mark Lee is bottom too."

Mark stumbles on his feet when he heard what Jungwoo said.  
And then rushes to the dining table  
"What? You guys think Im a what?"  
Mark's eyes looked like it will fall out on its sockets. . He feel kinda upset to know that his members thinks of him that way.  
What? Because he looks shy and reserved they all assume that he's a bottom?? That just unfair.  
He's offended. But he couldn't disclose this misinformation.

Doyoung  
Johnny pats his shoulder .  
"Don't be mad, we're just having a little talk about it." 

Mark quirks ."you're having a little talk if I'm bottom or a top."

"Aww common Mark, it's just an assumption, don't be such a baby."  
Haechan said from across the table . 

He glared at the younger.  
"I'm older than you."

"Guys can we just drop the subject." Doyoung said, obviously ,he's uncomfortable with the topic. Or maybe he's up to something. 

"Yes please, Mark can be any ,and we shouldn't poke our noses in his personal life." Taeil said looking so done with his members. 

Mark wanted to thank his hyung for saving him from getting roasted. At least one member is on his side because Taeyong and Yuta are not in the dorm.Yuta have a radio show and Taeyong is on leave. He's been stress lately and the management decided to give him a break.  
Though it's kinda sad without him though. 

If only taeyong is here, he will not be in the dining area getting right in the middle of this conversation. And yeah if only Yuta is here they will not dare poke on his / their personal space..  
Their members know that Yuta and him are dating for a while now. It's not a secret anymore. Well except for their bedroom "arrangement", because why would they announce it? Its intimate and most especially PRIVATE for both of them.

Well they might all think he's a bottom just because he act like one…?

Mark lazily sat on the vacant seat. He will just have to wait for his oppa to arrive and ignore this useless banter with their members.

His thoughts is full something.. He's been weighing his own feelings.And just this morning when He woke up watching Yuta sleep beside him. Something stirred inside him. 

He needs to talk to his boyfriend. 

It's been hour's of wAiting for his boyfriend to arrive from his radio show. 

"They're curious if I'm a top or a bottom."  
Mark's voice came out low. 

Gripping Yuta's hips, pulling him closer against his erection.  
A moan escape from Yuta's lips.  
"And what did you tell them?-"- Yuta sigh against Mark's neck. 

Mark hands travel on Yuta's back down to his ass.  
"I didn't tell them anything, It's our secret , I can't just let them know."

Yuta laughs, he sounds turned on than amused. Marks know him too well now , who would've thought that Yuta prefers to be a bottom?  
"So… you didn't tell them that you fucked your hyung several times now?".

"They will surely be in shock if they found out that I got dicked down by a younger mem--ahh"  
Yuta moaned when Mark purposely squeeze his ass.

"God, you're such a dirty talker hyung…" Mark faked whine but his hand lifted his hyungs ass, making them both moan from pleasure and pain , 

"Markie…" Yuta whined again lifting his face from Marks neck. Their eyes meet , both eyes lidded. Marks lips hovers on his Yuta's and brush it so lightly.

"I want to make love…" Mark whispered , low and needy.  
Yutas lips twisted , a smile form he could manage.  
"Markie you're such a sweet talker.." 

"Only for you.." Mark replies instantly.

"Our members is outside. And you know I can be so loud every time you fuck me. "

"I kinda want them to hear…" Mark said ,mischievous voice ringing. 

"Then I will have to bite my tounge to keep it low." 

"Does it mean I get a chance to hear you moan quietly… it sexier ,love…I love it when you shiver , love it when say my name while Im deep inside you.." 

"Mark.."

Yuta crashed their mouths together, more turned on from what his boyfriend said. They shared heated kiss and feel each other mouths. Both fighting for dominance.

They're both breathless when they parted, 

"Can we skip the foreplay part and do me already?" 

Yuta shamelessly whispered and started unbuckling Marks belt. 

Mark is used to Yuta being like this, always straight forward in anything he does. 

"I want to take it slow though…" Mark said in a low tone. He doesn't stop Yuta from unzipping his pants. The sound of it is enough to make him aroused than he already is. Yuta pulled it down and Mark kicked it to his feet, leaving him with his boxers. But his mind is preoccupied with something. It weights in his heart. So before thinking about it he let himself lose.  
"This is more than just fucking you hyung… " he doesn't say that word often but he wanted to be clear, wanted to make his point.  
What he felt for Yuta is more than just lust, he is damn serious about it, about them. He cupped his boyfriends face and look him straight in the eyes.

Yuta looked at him with curiosity. His hands stopped from unzipping his own pants.  
"Mark…love, why are you being so emotional? Is there something that you want to tell me?"  
His voice is shaky.. and a little worried. 

Mark wants to kick himself for ruining the mood. 

Or maybe not, coz Yuta drags him to bed. His back hit the soft mattress, Yuta hovering above him. But he flipped them. Yuta let's him. His arms and legs snaked around him. Their position looks like he's the one trapping his hyung but he felt like its the other way around. Yuta is the one trapping him. In his heart. 

"Yuta…" 

Mark looks at him and knew they won't sleep till he don't talk. This is not the first time Yuta used this technique to make him pour his thoughts. Just like when he first confessed. 

He basically cornered him in his room after days of avoiding him on purpose.  
He should've known he won't succeed brushing off his feelings. Yuta can see through him. He thought he really messed it up and ruined everything between them , he angrily told him that he likes him. Him, Mark Lee liking Yuta, his hyung, not in a platonic way. Not just as his dongsaeng . 

"Okay ,tell me what's going on …"  
Yuta urges him to speak , snapping him from his thoughts.

"I know we agreed to be together because we like each other…" 

Yuta hums ,eyes focused on him, unwavering.

Mark gulps. It's all or nothing.  
"I love you. I'm certain that this is not just a crush. I think I really love you. I Know this is so sudden but I have to get this off my chest---."  
He's starting to sweat ,worried that he's too straight forward.  
Yuta cuts him off his hand on his nape pulling him in a deep kiss.  
Oh… 

Then he pulled away  
"Mark Lee I can't Believe you only realized your feelings for me now when you already stick your dick in my ass several times." 

Yuta sounds like he's offended if not for his sparkling eyes. But still he used dirty words and smirking 

Mark groans and his fingers gently brush Yuta's hair away from his forehead. 

"I love you…" Mark uttered it in conviction, feeling his heart fluttering against his chest. 

The smirk on Yuta's lips faded. He released a shaky breath and looks back at him. His hand strokes Marks nape, and then...

"Mark… I love you more .." Yuta said and leans in to kiss Mark almost desperately.

++

Mark steadies Yuta and pulls away from the kiss. He chucked when Yuta whined and gives him an unimpressed look.

"What,are you tired of kissing me already after saying that you love me? " Yuta pouts.

Mark's take in how his boyfriend look above him.  
Yuta isn't feminine , but he's perfectly pretty in his eyes.. and cute and lovely… 

"I just want to look at you like this.." He fondly caressed Yuta's cheek and the older leans in to his touch- his eyes fluttered and move his hands to touch Mark's chest. ….His fingers found its way on the youngers nipple and caressed it with featherlight touch. Mark grunts and feel the effect goes straight to his dick. His hands makes a quick trail on Yutas back and down further,it lands on Yuta's ass ,squeezing it and pulling him closer to make him feel his hardness . They both moan from the friction.

Marks eyes turn darker and within seconds he manhandled Yuta. Switching their positions and pinning his hyung down.

"Mark.. you're so fucking hot when you're this turned on." Yuta pants and aggressively grinds back up at him.

Mark kisses Yuta once more. Pouring his feelings out as he kisses Yuta , it's sweet and overwhelming, as he felt his boyfriends hands traveled on his back feeling his back up and down. Their tongues meeting each tip, teasing, Yutas legs encircled in his legs, grinding each skin, Mark knew Yuta likes the feel of the hair of his skin. He reciprocate the action and feel Yuta shiver. Yuta's tongue falters and missed on their rhythm. Yuta moans and Mark greedily sucked his boyfriends tongue. He could feel them both growing harder.  
Now if only they're both naked. He badly want to feel Yutas skin against his skin.  
Mark unwillingly lets go of Yuta's lips and they both gasp for air.

"Clothes.." Yuta whispered hands stumbles to lift his own shirt but he beat him to it, Mark pulls down his boxers along his briefs and leans down to help Yuta pull down his pants while the older lift his own shirt and throw it elsewhere.

Mark joined him in the bed again , his eyes raked on Yuta's body , they're both so ready and precum leaking.

Yuta automatically circles in his hips while reaching for his hardness. Aligning their lengths and started to pump.

"Easy…I said I want to take it slow" Mark said with fondness, but dark eyes couldn't hide his desire . He reached for his boyfriends hands and kisses his fingers.

Yuta whined but lets him kiss the hands that holds his heart.  
Mark licks the insides of his palms down to his arms as Yuta watch him with an awe, he gulps as he feel Mark's lips and tounge leave small kitten like kisses.. 

"M-Mark…." He sighed and watch Mark reached his shoulder, this time he feels a small bite. He gone further till he reach the pulse on his neck , teeth caught his skin and he suckled on his skin .. he gasp and writhe underneath.  
Marks other arm is tracing his sides,  
Yuta doesn't know where to focus ,Marks lips on his neck , his hands on his body or his hard dick against his own dick. He let out a moan and raised his hips to get some friction. But Mark's hand pinned his hips down. For godsake why is he so touchy?- though he likes what Mark is doing, he's afraid this slow pace is killing him.  
Mark raised his face to look at him.

"Mark… I love what you're doing but you will end up giving me blue balls at this rate." 

Yuta tries to joke, But it was half meant. His voice hoarse and Mark smiles and buries his face down again to nuzzle his neck. Inhaling his scent. And Yuta couldn't stop himself from shutting his eyes. His hand caressed Mark's hair, combing it with his fingers.  
Even this small little gesture turns him on,more ,he knows coz Mark starts to sucked his skin greedily, 

"So impatient…" Mark mumbles and gives his chest a bite, 

Yuta chuckles and grit his teeth when Mark starts to lick his nipples, then a teeth caught his nipple and suckled on its skin.  
"Fuck Mark , come on, touch me … you'll seriously have me cumming right n---ah…. "  
Mark bit his skin not so gently and continue trailing down his abdomen. Yuta burried his fingers on the youngers hair shutting his eyes again and his lips caught his lower lip to surpress his whines as Mark lift part his legs wider. And then he looks over at their bed side table and took the bottle of lube.

Yuta raised his brows when he noticed that something's missing. 

"Did we run out of condoms?" Yuta managed to ask even though he's dying to be claimed.

Marks face flushed but he continue pouring the lube in his palm.

"Yuta… I - I want to feel you …can I… I mean"  
Mark stammers, just like when he feels uncertainty or self doubt.

But of course Yuta beat him to it. Yeah just like when he tried to confess. Or when he want to be close to his hyung. Yuta beats him to it.  
He was the one who make the first move. The first skinship , the.. everything

Mark never asked Yuta to do it raw.. without condoms, well they have monthly check up so they both knew they're clean.  
Yuta reached out for his nape.pulling him close.  
"I want to feel you too" his voice heavy as he speaks.  
Mark looks at him , making sure he means it. Their forehead touched.Breaths mingled as they breathe.

"I don't know what's gotten into me ,,I just.. I feel like it's hot if we do it raw." Mark tries to sound calm. But his voice gives him away. He's nervous.

Yuta whimpered, his legs tightened on youngers hips.  
"Fuck , hurry up and fuck me now…" Yuta demands. And well Mark is just human. He started coating his hard length with lube, his eyes lingers on Yuta's length resting on his stomach

Yutas back arch when Mark reached for his ass , spreading the lube on his skin.

"It's gonna be rough ride." Mark mumbles and aligns the tip of his hardened member on Yuta's hole.

Yuta's lips parted when Mark starts pushing in.  
"Oh fuck...Mark…. " 

Mark's eyes is glued to Yuta's. Watching him squirm beneath him as he penetrates further.  
Mark could feel his tight warm walls.

"God..you feel so good oppa…so warm… so tight." he whispered and leans down to claim Yuta's parted lips.  
His tongue delves in the way he push in deeper into Yuta.  
The older moans into the kiss, hands shoots up on Mark's biceps.  
Mark stops moving when he's fully buried inside his lover.  
His tongue aggressively searched Yuta's tounge, urging him to meet his , and when he does he suckle in his tongue like a candy. He grunts when he felt Yuta's walls tightened around him.  
Yuta likes it when he kisses him this way, like as if he couldn't enough. Mark's teeth caught Yuta's lowers lip and pulled slightly, then lets go.  
He looks down and takes in how his lover writhe and gasp as he carefully pulls back.

"I'm inside you….." Mark said with a shaky breath. The feeling is overwhelming… so this is how it feels to be one.

"Yes…" Yuta moans. His eyes shuts and adjusts his lower body to accept Mark deeper.  
They did this several times but the skin to skin feel of sex is much more overwhelming.  
"Ah Mark you should've fucked me like this."

Mark's lips curved into a sexy smile and grunts "God this is hot."  
Mark snaps his hips burying his shaft deeper. He could feel Yuta's tight grip,holding on to him as he gradually speed his movements. His eyes focused on his lovers face. "Yuta…"  
Yuta's eyes meet his.. shining with unshed tears, swollen lips slightly open as he slowly takes him slow.  
He knew Yuta likes when he gets rough in bed, he must be dying of frustration right now for how sweet and slow this is. He leans forward to plant a firm kiss on the bridge of Yuta's nose and to his cheek. His heart swells for how Yuta let him in like this ,to be possessed by him.  
His body moves with every thrust, his hand steady his hips and starts to speed up his movements.

"M-Mark... " Yuta sobs and puled him down into a desperate and hungry kiss. The kiss is messy and uncoordinated, but they love it, both lost from the feeling of each other.

Mark drew back and thrust faster, wanting to bring them both to the edge. He started to sweat. Yuta moans aloud when he hit his sweet spot. Head throwing back as he hit the particular spot. He lean down and gives an open mouthed kiss on his lovers neck. Closing his eyes as thrust faster.  
"Yuta…. Yuta…" Mark uttered like a prayer. His fingers digging on Yuta's hips. Yuta lets him take how much he wants.

"F-uck Mark I can't feel my toes….I-I'm so Close-- babe" Yuta cries ,and bite his lower lip to suppress a loud moan. 

Mark reached down to touch his neglected shaft. Eliciting a sexy whine from Yuta. Mark's thumb caress where he knows he's most sensitive.  
Yuta desperately thrust on his hand but everytime he does his takes him deeper to his prostate. He speed up his movements, both his hand and hips snaps to give Yuta pleasure. Too much pleasure that he started to shake, trembling and moaning underneath him.  
" Aishiteru.." Mark mumbles, enough for his boyfriend to hear. Eyes searching for Yuta's  
"I love you.." He repeats, he's so lost from the feel of Yuta's warmth tightening around him that he didn't noticed he uttered it in two languages.  
His tongues rolls with familiarity. Mark taught him many Japanese words and phrases. He's a fast learner but not with language. He struggled to communicate in Korean way back when he was still a trainee. So he literally don't know why Yuta still urged him to learn his native language. But now he's glad he did.  
Because looking at his boyfriend right now after saying those words is worth it. 

Yuta starts to shoot white ropes both on their stomach, some landed on Yuta's chest.  
Mark followed, grunting from his own release. He claimed Yuta's lips again in a languid kiss .  
Yuta moans into the kiss when Mark comes inside him.

Mark rolled over to his boyfriend's side after the heated moments.  
Both still trembling and shaking from the shattering climax.

Mark wipes the sweat from Yuta's forehead and watch as the latter open his eyes and gaze at him with the same intensity. He curled up and scoots closer ignoring how messy and sticky they are.

"That was hot Mark… and intense , we should ditch condoms forever." Yuta whispered and Mark chuckles, coz yeah Yuta never fails to crack a sentence after sex that doesn't amuse him. He loves him the way he is. His arms tightens around him and Yuta does the same.

"We should probably give it to Taeil and Donghyuk." He jokes.

He expects Yuta to laugh , but surprisingly, he's quiet. 

"Oppa?" 

Yuta whines and burried his face further on his neck. 

"You're not usually like this.." 

"Give me a minute hmm? you literally drained me."  
Yuta mumbles lazily that makes Mark giggle. His chest warms with affection. 

"But we haven't talked about our first day of ----

"You can fuck me back to sleep later but right now I want to cuddle." 

If it was from before, back when Mark is too shy and easily get flustered he would've bite his tongue, blush and hide his face on Yutas neck. But apparently he's older now and confident and so so in love 

Marks hand make a trail on his boyfriends back. 

Yuta moans and looks at him with hooded eyes "Mark...you're insatiable.." 

"What? I didn't do anything.. " Mark whispered and kissed Yuta's nose and pulls back a little and grinds his hardening sex on his boyfriends groin.  
"Oopps sorry." Mark drawled. Not meaning it really. His eyes glints with want and affection.

Yuta gives him a look and close the very little gap between their bodies. This way both can feel each other's heartbeat.

Mark is younger so it's understandable that he can go for 2 more rounds if he ask him to take him again. Yuta couldn't believe he would grow like this, he was so small back then , cute and skinny but years passed and Mark grew into a well built man. He missed those days when he would crouch to pat his head. Now he had to stand up on tip toe to reach him for a hug. Not that he doesn't like it. He just used to be a "bigger" one.  
Now Mark combs his hair the way he used to.

"You said this is more than just fucking.." Yuta's voice laced with teasings.

"I just can't help it , I think my heart and dick feels differently whenever you're this close. "

Yuta throws his head back and laugh but his heart hammers against his chest.  
Mark surely surprises him every time he becomes this confident ,or bold enough to say what's on his mind.

" You're starting to think like me." He uttered with happiness and added. "and I love it.I love you." 

Mark glances at him with his puppy round eyes.  
"I know that I'm not best on showing how much I love you and it kinda makes me feel bad." 

Yuta hums and caress his boyfriends cheek. He knows him too well, even though he's best in everything he does, someone must remind him how good he is.  
"You don't have to feel that way babe, You showered me with love and I think I'm already drowning from it."  
Mark smile broke into his lips and Yuta knows he get it.  
"I want to take you out on a date though… without escort or the members." Mark whispered.  
"Aren't we on a date now, I like this kind of dates so you don't have to worry about it."  
Yuta doesn't soundlike sleepy and tired at all. If his boyfriend likes to talk he would happily indulge.

"No oppa, dates supposed to be dining in the restaurants." Mark pouts and Yuta has this urge to kiss him like this. So he did , he runs his tongue on his lips and Mark kissed back instantaneously.hands tightens around him. It should be a quick peck and less tongue but it's hard to stop when they both lost from each other's kisses.  
Yuta grunts when his lover palm his ass. Making him feel how hard he is, yet again.

"I am no match from your stamina." Yuta giggles and burry his face on Mark's neck. 

"Can you take me again this soon?" Mark asked but already laying him flat to the bed.

"Mark… oh shit --- " 

Moments later their room was filled with moans and grunts.  
💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚

"Hot night?" Johnny asked as Yuta stands in the corner near the fridge. The boys are looking at him teasingly.

There's a hidden smirk on their lips and Yuta wants to roll his eyes.

All of them offered him a seat when he emerged in the dining area,as if they don't have a clue what he went through last night.

"Well thank y'all for making my boyfriend turn into a beast ,take that chair out coz I cant even sit on any flat surface right now.." 

"You mean monster in bed?" Jungwoo slyly said making everyone broke into a laughing fit.

"You know how he is, all he need is a little push and he will do something amazing. He doesn't know we knew he's not a bottom" Haechan smiles wickedly and lend his hand towards the silent Doyoung. He hands him cash.

"You guys bet on that?? " Yuta fakes a shock and drank from the bottle of water.

"Well, three of us already know you're a bottom but Doyoung doesn't believe us so we played dumb and made Mark hear us having a conversation about it." Jaehyun states. 

"Damn Yuta, all this time I thought you're a top." Doyoung looks genuinely shock as he eyes him with disbelief.

Yuta raised his eyebrows, too confident to be embarrassed.. "Well just so you know, I can do both if it's with Mark."

"Ooooohhh " Jungwoo cheered and the rest faked a choked sound.

Yuta shakes his head and was about to go back to the bedroom when they heared the door opens followed by a very sweet high pictched voice that makes his heart flutter.

~"Yutaaaa"~~~

**Author's Note:**

> is it good?- or nah? 
> 
> ,-will post new FF next month but with multiple chapters, hope I could write it and share it as soon as possible🐈


End file.
